


the violence of our love

by buttheyrebrothers



Series: Poetry [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e16 Dark Side of the Moon, M/M, Poetry, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers





	the violence of our love

(Here is my love for you, I wrapped it up in pretty words)

My heaven is made of your laughter,   
and happiness can only be found in the curve of your smile.

(Please don’t leave me)

I’m scared of the things I would do for you  
the worlds I’d rip apart without a second thought,   
without you even asking me to  
You are mine, always have been, always will be  
and I will fight for what is mine, fiercely  
because death is a price I gladly pay for another minute wrapped up in you.

(There’s a hungry beast in my chest and I’m sorry I can only think of violence)

I’m a soldier, a warrior and I will only know peace   
when I look in the hazel of your eyes,   
and see them shine with your love for me.  
I lay my weapons down at your feet   
and let your touch sooth the war-weary aches  
of a body that bleeds freely for an uncaring world

(Let me try this again)  
  
Will you laugh at me if I tell you I see fireworks when we kiss,   
the sparks spring from your lips and set my world on fire.

(I’m sorry I did it again)

You stole my breath that night so it can join my heart in your chest.

(This you have owned right from the start)

If there was one moment in time I could make my eternity  
it would be you and how you danced across the field  
so full of life and joy.

Sammy, it will always be you.   
My beginning, my end.   
Every road will lead me towards you.

Heaven is just another word for home.

(It won’t be without you)


End file.
